the dissappeance of '77
by melody-monster
Summary: my view on the story that includes the five children that went missing at freddy fazbear's pizzeria and how they went missing and what happened to the bodies. enjoy!


**i hope everyone enjoys my view of the five children that went dissappearing at freddy fazbear's pizzeria. may be soppy and sad but i tried to make it gory and scarey! ENJOY!**

The disappearance of '77

July 10th 1977, a boy by the name of chace Conway, was taking four of his friends to a local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. As chace lead his four friends to the pizzeria, one of the four, a girl by the name of Shana spoke up

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting chace" shakily stated Shana

"Oh come on, what could go wrong at a pizzeria?" excitedly yelled chace

"That's my point! Something doesn't feel right "

"You listen to your dad too much"

Shaking her head Shana, chance and the other three children arrived at the pizzeria only to find it is closed, chace explained to his friends that a golden Freddy had invited him and four friends to come to a party after hours, saying it was a party for the Fazbear family's "favourite" children. Chace and his friends only being 10 they all thought they were the animatronics favourite children and were hoping to meet their favourite animatronic one on one.

As the five children waited outside, a golden Freddy walks over to the front and unlocks it, as the children turned hearing the door open they had beaming smiles on their faces upon seeing the golden Freddy welcoming them at the front doors. Moving out of the way the golden Freddy led the children inside, led them backstage and downstairs into the basement, the whole while the children tried to spot the animatronics but kept getting rushed along to the basement by the golden Freddy.

as the children sat down at the table the golden Freddy had left and come back with five pizza boxes, five paper cups and a large bottle of coke, placing the pizzas and cups down the man in the golden Freddy suit put a small white tablet into each cup after he filled them with coca cola. Once the tablets had dissolved the man in the golden Freddy suit handed out the five drinks to the five children who took them happily. drinking their drinks and eating their pizzas the children were starting to wonder when they would get the animatronics, suddenly one of the five children, a boy who was wearing a purple shirt, black jeans, purple trainers with his hair dyed purple, named Tyler was led out of the main basement room by the golden Freddy and taken into another where bonnie was, lying propped up limp against a wall, the child saw bonnie and instantly ran over to wake up the purple bunny, quietly taking a knife out of a box the man walked over to the child and in one quick motioned stabbed the boy through the spine into his heart killing him instantly, blood sprayed and gushed out of the wound as the man pulled the knife out, looking around to see if another child snuck in, he then proceed to stuff the young dead boy into the animatronic's bunny suit, which still held the endoskeleton inside, closing the back one the child was in the man move bonnie out the way and put Chica down were the bunny once was.

after having changed his gloves the man left and went to go receive one of the two girls, a blond hair girl with a orange and yellow stripped dress with glittery orange shoes, by the name of Kalli, was taken to the same room as Tyler but instead of being stabbed through the spine she had her throat sliced open, almost in half and once again the man put the child inside the animatronic and screwed the back shut, then changed the animatronic, sitting Chica down on the floor next to bonnie the man in the golden Freddy suit propped up the regular Freddy suit against a wall and then went to go receive the third child. the third child was a slightly chubby boy with chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes, he wore a short sleeved brown shirt, brown trousers and brown shoes (his father was obsessed with the colour brown) and went by the name of franklin (frank for short), as the man led him away the boy had managed to get a slice of pizza and eat as he was led away into the room that contained the Freddy Fazbear animatronic, instead of slitting his thought the man did the exact same thing he did to Tyler, stabbed the young boy through the spine and into his heart, the boy collapsed onto his stomach, blood pouring out the gaping hole in the back of his neck which pooled out around him, heaving a bit the man put the child inside Freddy and screwed the back up. putting Freddy in-between bonnie and Chica the man then brought out a terrifying monster looking animatronic, melody the Halloween monster, mad her legs stiffen up he made the animatronic stand and opened up the back to her werewolf half, going back to the main room he looked around for the second girl. she had short spikey jet black hair, blood red eyes (birth deformity in her iris pigment), she wore a black dress with red tights and little black slip on shoes, went by the name of Shana (met at the start of the story), looking around the room the man soon spotted her making a run for the stairs leading back up the main restaurant.

rushing after the young girl the man caught her calling 911 on the phone, grabbing her by the neck just after she had said that she and her friends had been kidnapped and a man was killing them, the man in the golden Freddy suit wrapped his hands around the girls throat and slammed her into a wall causing her to scream in pain then he proceeded to chock her and snap her neck at the very same time, with a sudden sickening snap and crunch the girl's head slumped forward onto her chest, the phone was still on but the man in the suit didn't know as he dragged the now dead girl downstairs into the basement and shoved her into the monster animatronic and screwed the back on tightly. next up the last boy left, a boy with spikey red hair, a baggy white shirt and slightly brown shorts and black trainers, went by the name of chace (first met at the start), he had wondered over to the golden Freddy, half dizzy from the sleeping table and was about to ask were the bathroom when the man inside the golden Freddy suit violently slashed open the child's stomach, collapsing onto his knees and falling onto his side, blood and organs gushed out of his body as the man pushed the monster animatronic over, lied foxy down on his belly, opened up his back and shoved the boy into it and screwed the back up.

police sirens were heard in the distance, the man quickly got changed into his night guard uniform, put the animatronics with the dead children in them into their respected stages and left out of the fire exit at the back of the building just as the police barged in, checking the basement first, the police bagged up the bloodied golden Freddy suit and the knife and took them back down to the office as evidence and then picked up five photos. On each photo was one of the five children with one of the five animatronics. Bonnie and Tyler, Chica and Kalli, Freddy and franklin, Foxy and chace, and last but not least, Shana and melody. All the children have beaming smiles on their faces and so did the animatronic they were with, one of the police, a man. he had shoulder length black hair tied up into a pony tail, deep green eyes, a wedding ring on his ring finger, a small book in his jacket pocket which contained a photo of his dead white and daughter, Shana milworth

"If it takes every last ounce of my breath I will find your killer Shana, I will avenge you, for your mother, may she rest in peace. I'll come back every day if I have to, move in next do if I must to do my own investigation" muttered Mr Milworth as he held the photo of Shana standing next to melody, he looked up at the monster animatronic.

Suddenly jumping back in shock Mr Milworth saw the animatronic looking at him with her red airs and what looking like oil running down her face from her eye sockets, she had one of her hands held out and in it was a black dress stained with blood and metal fragments

"h-how did you get this?" questioned Mr Milworth, he knew the animatronics had sentience, but he knew they weren't meant to be active at night but the monster animatronic had a tendency to not shutting off

"i-i-i-... in side..." stuttered the animatronic, something catching the cooling fan of its voice box

"In side? Inside of what?!"

"T-th-the children... I-I-in us..."

Suddenly the man's eyes widen in shock at what the animatronics had just said, looking around he saw the manager rush over, and Mr Milworth knew the man well and knew he needed a co-manager for the pizzeria. Quickly calming himself Mr Milworth asked Mr Fazbatch if he could be the co-manager of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Mr Fazbatch was all too happy to agree.

4 months having passed since the five children went missing, Mr milworth had bought the house next to the pizzeria, working there whenever the manager was off, whenever he did he made sure to always visit melody and the others every time, melody first then the others. they all took out the clothing from inside the suits and gave them to Mr milworth as evidence to the investigation which was going to be closed the next month, what shocked Mr milworth the most was that his daughter, Shana, who had been brutally killed, as well as the other four children still remained, for ever trapped within their animatronic tombs. one day when Mr milworth came in he thought he was seeing things, at the entrance to Halloween hall he thought he saw his daughter Shana standing there, tears in her eyes, wearing the exact same outfit she had when she died but now she wore a hair clip that looked like a small, tiny, miniature version of the animatronic she was stuffed into after her death; rubbing his eyes in dis believe, when Mr milworth, or Conner (that is his first name) opened his eyes his daughter was gone but were she stood was a photo, walking over to it Conner picked up the photo and on the picture was more evidence to the case of the five missing children, a security guard getting into a golden Freddy suit. After Conner called his old work place someone came and took the photo to catch the killer.

going into Halloween hall Conner walked over to the Halloween animatronic who was cleaning up some tables after some messy teenagers, coughing lightly to get the animatronics attention, once she looked at him he hugged her and whispered two words two into her right ear,

"Thank you"

a single oily tear ran down melody's cheek and she looked down once Conner had let go, she then looked up towards the doors leading back into the main pizzeria, as Conner turned to see what the animatronic was looking at, his eyes widened as he saw his daughter Shana and the four other children standing by the exit doors to Halloween hall, his daughter started walking towards him, once Shana had stopped she looked up at her dad crying,

"We can't ever leave dad, I'm sorry I never told you were I went" sniffled Shana

"I-it's alright cupcake, as long as I work here nothing bad will happen to your new bodies" replied Conner, chocking away his tears

"Thank you dad"

"You be a good girl and don't torment the customers during the day ok?"

"Ok I promise dad"

Smiling softly, Shana and the other four children vanished going back into their host bodies, Shana waved goodbye to her dad before she vanished for the day but would be back again after the pizzeria had closed for the day. Conner didn't want his daughter and her friends to be alone once he had passed on so he took up the job of the night guard, he knew the risk of what the night guards had to go to but he told all the animatronics what he was going to do the night he was going to start. before Conner arrived there was a note on his chair from Tyler saying "Shana wants you to join us here, if so wait in her hall, she will give a good bye hug while melody picks out a suit" whipping his eyes Conner followed his instructions and sat down at a table in Halloween hall; as the clock struck midnight Shana appeared and quickly hugged her dad as melody, the other four children and the other four animatronics left to go back stage to pick out a suit. They thought about a crocodile but thought it would be too scary, and then they spotted a light orange cockatoo. bringing the suit out the animatronics let Conner examine it at first before he nodded in agreement to the suit he was going to me stuffed into, quickly running off foxy came back with an endoskeleton and put it inside the suit and left the back open for Conner to go in.

Conner wasn't sure if he should be awake for the stuffing so he asked if bonnie could knock him out cold so he didn't feel a thing, of course bonnie agreed and just smacked Conner around the back of the head which knocked him out cold; everyone looked away as Freddy lifted up Conner and started to stuff him into the orange cockatoo animatronic suit, there was a lot of blood afterwards so everyone got cleaned up. Mainly melody and Freddy. Freddy took the cockatoo to the male showers and washed the suit to get the blood off of the fake feathers that covered the suit, and also to wash the blood from inside of the suit.

The family was a whole once again.


End file.
